Time to Let Go
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: Ryan is losing his best friend. [finale fic]


**Time to Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: **Do I seem like a person to own anything other then this stupid story?_

_**Author's Note: **I thought of this earlier because I was thinking of Boy Meets World when Cory got married. So I guess that inspired this. And I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that Seth and Summer got** married**. I'm also trying to get around the fact that it's over. Which still brings me to tears._

_**Summary: **Ryan is losing his best friend._

_**Rating: **K+_

* * *

"It's almost time. Are you ready?"

Seth looked up from the shoe that he was tying. "Ryan. I've been ready for this day since I was in 3rd grade."

Ryan chuckled slightly as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Seth. "I knew you were gonna say that."

Seth smiled slightly at his friend. "But the question is, are _you_ ready?"

Ryan gave him a weird look. "Me? Um, in case you haven't noticed Seth, but I'm not the one getting married."

Seth shook his head slightly and picked up his tie that was hanging on a coat hanger. "That's not what I mean." he pulled up his collar and prepared to fix his tie.

The blonde haired man arched up an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"

Seth began to struggle with his tie. It was something that he was sure he would never accomplish in his life. Ryan walked over and pushed Seth's hands away from the tie and took over.

"I mean . . ." continued Seth as he watched Ryan fix his tie. "This is the end of an era. You know the Seth and Ryan era."

Ryan scoffed slightly. "I didn't even know we were in an era. Or had one for that matter."

Seth nodded his head vigorously at his brother. "Oh yeah. We've been in this era for the past 9 years."

"Seth, can you be more efficient cause I still don't see what your getting at here."

Seth sighed and plopped back down in the chair that was behind him after Ryan finished with his tie. "Don't you get it? It's the end of the constant Seth/Ryan time. No longer will we be able to just randomly get up on nights and just have a go at the play station. Do you get it?"

Ryan turned toward the window and looked outside where the caterers were busy setting up chairs and things like that. Deep down inside he knew exactly what Seth was talking about. It was the one thing he'd been dreading since he'd found out that Summer had proposed.

He was losing his best friend and even though he wasn't physically losing him, it would no longer be Ryan that Seth would turn to for every little problem in his life. It wouldn't be Ryan that he would tell his deepest darkest secrets to anymore.

And even though Ryan didn't want to admit it, he was jealous.

Of course he knew this time would come. The time when Seth grew up and he wasn't that dorky, awkward teenager who was playing play station, that he'd first met.

He knew there would come a time when Seth would realize that he would want someone else to help complete his life.

"Ryan?" Seth asked getting up from the chair and walking over to Ryan and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ryan? Are you okay?"

Ryan turned around and looked Seth dead in the eye. "You mean the time when I would lose my best friend."

Seth looked slightly hurt. "What do you mean lose your best friend? I'm not going anywhere."

Ryan felt Seth's grip tighten on his shoulder and he cast his eyes downward. "Of course you're going somewhere Seth. You're getting married."

"But that doesn't mean I won't be your best friend."

Ryan kept his eyes on his shoes and began speaking again. "I know. But you'll have a new best friend. And this one will mean more to you anything has ever before. Summer is going to be the one person that you rely on the most in your life. Obviously you'll still have me but it won't be the same as before. I won't be the main person that you rely on. From now on you'll have a deeper connection with Summer then with anyone you've ever had." he finished and tried to sallow the huge lump that was now residing in the back of his throat.

This was the most surprised Seth had ever been in his life. He'd never seen Ryan like this. The great, strong Ryan Atwood that had helped him majorly through his life. He had never seen him so bare and _open_. It was almost as though he was . . . Afraid.

For a few moments Seth just stared at the man who had been his foundation for so many years, who was now just standing there like a helpless teenager. And just as though he had read his mind Ryan said in a strangled whisper, "I won't be your foundation anymore."

Seth just closed his eyes and embraced Ryan tightly. He could feel the tears that were threatening to come out because truthfully, those words hurt like hell when they'd come out of Ryan's mouth. He knew they were true and there was nothing he could do for it to stop.

"Dude. You're making me feel entirely too gay right now. Which isn't a good thing. Especially not on my wedding day." said Seth as a few tears fell down his cheek.

Ryan chuckled and patted Seth on the back. "That is indeed a bad thing."

Finally Ryan was the first to pull away and look at Seth. He opened his mouth but couldn't find the words to say.

Instead Seth spoke. "Don't worry dude. You'll never lose me. I'll always be here. I'll still tell you about the annoying things that Summer does and you can tell me all those weird things Taylor brings up. My heart may belong to Summer but there will always be a special section just for you."

"After all I was the reason you even got Summer. So there'd better be a section for me." smiled Ryan. He then walked over to the mirror and started fixing his own tie.

Seth laughed out loud and Ryan looked up and asked. "What?"

"Weddings are funny. They bring out the sappy side of people."

Ryan cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "Sappy side? No."

"Oh come on. That was the first time I'd ever seen the soft time of Ryan Atwood." replied Seth who was smoothing out his tux in the mirror's reflection beside Ryan. "The _real_, sincere soft side."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "And probably the last time since you keep talking about it."

Seth was about to say something in response but was interrupted as there was a knock on the door and Sophie's head popped in the door. "Mommy said it's time to come out."

They both nodded their heads.

After she left Seth turned to Ryan in a panicked state. "It's almost time."

Ryan laughed and put both of his hands on Seth's shoulders. "Yeah. I got that part. Now no backing out now."

Seth took a deep breath. "Maybe it's too soon. Maybe I should wait a bit longer."

"Seth. I think 9 years is long enough. I'm pretty sure that you're ready."

"I dunno Ryan." said Seth as he began to slightly hyperventilate.

Ryan laughed again. "I bet Summer is taking this better then you are right now." he patted Seth's cheek. "Now come on. Or I'm gonna have to go all old-school and punch you."

Seth nodded and took a deep breath and started towards the door. When the got there he stopped but Ryan opened the door and practically shoved him out.

"You're right Ryan. I can do this. This is my destiny." he stopped momentarily and whispered behind him. "Wait. You're here aren't you?"

Ryan smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Yeah Seth. I'm here."

Later as the wedding march started Seth took a look back at his best friend with a hint of fear in his eyes. But Ryan assured him that no matter what, he would always be there.

And as Ryan watched Seth give his life to the woman he loved, he knew that from now on, things would never be the same.

**-The End-**

* * *

_**A/N** There you go. What'd you think? This has been on my brain everytime I watch Seth and Summer's wedding. (which has been a lot of times) Kinda sappy. But it was meant to be. Tell me what you thought. **PLZ REVIEW.** :)_


End file.
